The renewal of this Program Project Pathobiology of the Enteric System builds upon the significant advances and accomplishments achieved during the first four years of this Program Project as well as on the extensive experience and superb record of accomplishments in the basic, clinical and translational research in gastrointestinal motility at the Mayo Clinic. This Program Project focuses on dysregulation of motility of the gastrointestinal tract in patients with diabetes and in animal models of diabetes and in mouse models of anorexia nervosa and bulimia nervosa. It expands our existing research portfolio to include research on gastric dysmotilities in these eating disorders because dysmotilities of the stomach and gastric emptying disorders seen in anorexia and bulimia nervosa mirror those seen in diabetes. This renewal request includes new staff investigators in neurogastroenterology and biomedical imaging sciences. Thus, considerable coordination and administrative effort is essential to manage this program. The Administrative Core A: (1) ensures that adequate progress is made on all projects; (2) supervises and coordinates the preparation of budgets; (3) reviews and evaluates Imaging Core B and Physiological Characterization and Data Management Core C and their resource utilization; (4) develops plans for future initiatives; (5) manages all issues and communications within relevant administrative entities at Mayo Clinic and extramurally; (6) coordinates the meetings of the Executive Committee of Administrative Core A and the Internal Advisory Committee; and (7) coordinates the annual meeting of the External Advisory Committee. Implementation and management of the Program Project will be facilitated through the leadership of the Principal Investigator, Dr. Joseph H. Szurszewski, through the Executive Committee by formal bimonthly meetings, and as needed, by telephone calls and e-mails. Assessment of scientific progress and facilitation of collaboration between the projects and cores will be accomplished through the bimonthly meetings with the Executive Committee and with the Project Leaders of the individual projects and with Directors of Imaging Core B and Physiological Characterization and Data Management Core C, review of the meetings with the Internal Advisory Committee and by annual formal review of the Program by the External Advisory Committee.